To the tune of randomnessicity
by ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat
Summary: RANDOMNESS, plus Kingdom Hearts, plus a hyper author with one to many Monster drinks in her, plus midnight writing, PLUS nothing better in school and home equals... what else? Randomnessicity! Pweaze R&R!
1. Insert weird title

SSAHC: Hi peoples!

People: Hi...

SSAHC: You can do better! Come on! Or... I won't introduce my new friend!

KI: Like they really care... Let's just get this over with...

SSAHC: Fine... First. I'll tell them bout' why you're here... Well. KI stands for KrazyIdiot and that was a name that my friend and I came up with so my friend could be with us! Anyway... Here's my new friend... MexicanDouble!

MD: Hey! Its DEVIL not Double! Get it straight!

SSAHC: Meyh... When you said Devil, it sounded like Double.

KI: ANYWAY... On with the fic!

SSAHC: Oh! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, South Park, Monty Python, Kool Whip, the Macarena, Truth or Dare, Telephone, Final Fantacy, or Fred. Fred is my friend's. So is some other stuff they reconize... Oh... I can't spell good... Whah!

SSAHC: Double oh! This is the code!

_thinking _

/action/

**singing **

talking

(Author's Notes or people talking durring fic.)

I'll think of more!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Chapter one: Insert weird title since author couldn't come up with a name...-

Guy with a banjo: "I'm going on down to South Park gonna have myself a time."

Kids on bus: "Friendly faces everywher-"

Guy in background: "CoughWrong bloody film!Cough"

Sign appeares that says 'Please wait while film people change the reels.'

(I'd like to thank Monty Python and the Holy Grail for that. All hail stupidness! And knights searching for a nice-and-not-too-expencive shrubbery!)

-Chapter one: Insert weird title since author couldn't come up with a name...-

All was calm on Destiny Islands. The birdies were chirping. The waves were... uh... waving? How's that? Anyway... And the little chidlers (ch-id-lers. My brother's idea) were playing. What you may ask? Well... let's say poker! Yah... That'll do! Anyway...

Riku: SORA! STOP EATING THE POKER CHIPS!

Sora was, for the fifth time this evening, trying to eat the so called 'chips'. Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, plasticy! (Said like that Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, Toasty for Quizno subs) Anyway. The brown haired little boy (Sora: LITTLE! I'M 14!) the boy (DM: Nice... SSACH: What? It was last minute thing!) with the spikey brown hair-that-defyes-gravity was again, trying to eat the 'chips'.

Sora/Giving big blue i'm-so-cute-and-innocint-that-you-need-to-let-me-have-my-way eyes/ But they're chips! (CI: You forgot stupid and idiotic in the long name for his eyes.)

Riku/Flipping his silver hair. Random fan girls can be heard sighing and fainting./ I don't give a damn what you think they are. The chips are used to play with. Not EAT! HULK SMASH!

(SSAHC: If you haven't figured it out by now. I'm just saying random stuff. My friend MexicanDouble knows most of these sayings! They're used in my class all the time.)

Kairi/Looks at nothing/ HEY! PEOPLE! COOL/Starts tapping at nothing but it's like she's tapping on our computer screens/

No one notices the Kool Whip falling from the sky.

Wakka/looks at what the author just wrote/ Hey, mon! There is Kool Whip falling from the sky, ya'/Relizes what he just said/ Hey, mon. Doesn't that sound at least a little weird, ya'?

Selphie: LET'S GO LOOK THEN!

Tidus: _Note to self... Kill the over hyper Selphie._ Okay!

(Yes. Kool Whip. I could just say watermellons... but they would crush us all.)

So everyone runs over to see the Kool Whip. It turns out...

Sora: It's just a gummi... Shoot. (SSAHC: Hey. Don't look at me! I want this to remain at least PG...)

SSAHC: MD! NEXT TIME I LET YOU DRIVE THE SHIP. REMIND ME TO KILL MYSELF!

MD: HEY! At least I wasn't the one mahning the guns! Right Squall?

Squall: IT'S LEON! DAM IT!

Yuffie: Oooooo! Bad Squall! Don't say bad words!

Cloud: Yah Squall! You shouldn't say bad words in front of girls, Squall! Not even kids, Squall! (It is ovious that Cloud has learned how to annoy Squ- I mean LEON.)

Leon: IT'S LEON! DAM IT/Death glare/

SSAHC: Noooooo... It's Kitty! Right guys?

KI: Yep!

MD: Kitty? What the hall (it's hell. Just sound the 'a' like a 'ai') were you thinking!

Arieth(SP?): MD! Watch your tounge!

MD: I am! It's not doing anything...

SSAHC: You idiot! You-

Five hours of sentence 'enchanters' from SSAHC later...

Everyone: 0.o

Cid: And I thought I was bad...

That freaky Orbit Gum lady from the cermertals: Dirty mouth? Clean it out with Orbit Citris Gum/trumpits sound/

Ansem: Moving on...

Sora: WTF! ANSEM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!

SSAHC: No one can kill Mr. Muffin Man! I can reserect him! I mean... uh... what you said, Sora. Back me up KI!

KI: **Do the Kooooool Whip!** (Like in that comertial)

MD: **Heyyyyyyy Macarena!** Does the dance (I have been SO obsessed with the macarena resently... I think it's a sign of some sort...)

Seperoth theme music can be heard... You know, the annoying one that sounds like circh music, with a few coir 'Sepheroth's in it.

Seperoth: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha-

Six hours later...

-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-

Two seconds later...

-hahahahahahahahahahah/Is finally done./ (And he didn't take a breath...0.o)

Everyone is asleep...

Kairi/Pulls a Pineapple out of the air and draws on it. And names it Fred./

Axel: Purple! (Man. Everyone is just somehow sneaking in... It's like at the theaters... People only sneak in AFTER the feature presentation starts. Well, I'm not saying that I don't do that...)

SSAHC: FAKE CELLPHONE!

DM/Does the Fake Cellphone and now all is right in the world/ That was a smile. Look at it sideways...

CI: Let's play telephone!

SSAHC: OOOOOOOO! I LOVE THAT GAME! Even though I have never played it...

MD: Or maybe Truth or Dare... Knowing that it might be better...

Leon/Slaps his hand on his head/ (I've been doing that a lot...). This is gonna be a loooooooooong day...

No SHIT sherlock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SSAHC: Ooooooo! Cliffy! I hate those... Yet I'm using one right now... Well. I have offically run out of ideas.

Riku: Hurray!

SSAHC: For now! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaaa!

Kartmen: That was your evil laugh? It sucks!

Kenny: Mmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmm mm.

(Translation: Wrong fic Kartmen. Let's go.)

Sora: Hurry! Revew! Please! Give the eyes that I mentioned earlier.

SSAHC: Oh. And no matter what you say, this is NOT EVER gonna be a Yaoi (SP?) fic. I might do something stupid, but no true Yaoi. For you n00bs out there, it means stuff like SoraxRiku aka Soku, no CloudxLeon, no AnsemxSeperoth, no AxelxWhatever-that-guy-was, etc. etc. BHK or something?You get the point. Sorry Yaoi fans out there...

MD: You forgot. They gotta vote! In your revew, A Telephone, B Truth or Dare, or C A really random thing from me! Beleve me. I can get PRETTY random...

Ansem: Can I go home now?

SSAHC: NEVAH! (Say it. It'll make sense) You gotta finish the fic!

Kairi: Every time you don't revew, a Pineapple loses it's soul to SSAHC's digital alarm clock.

SSAHC:OF DOOM!Okay... Oh. And no big flames. You can tell me ideas and what you think, but nothing too bad. No cursing. Any flames bigger than a small one will be used to keep the campfire real big. It might also entertain Axel... But we're trying to find other ways to do that. I like roasting... Oh. Gotta get this out... **Fallallallala French Vanilla! **From Kool Whip!


	2. Warning: Do not feed the Sora!

SSAHC: Okay people, this is my second chapter (even though you people were mean enough to not revew...T.T). Since no one except one of my friends gave a vote, I'm gonna do that one. I'm gonna have... uh... mmm... ooo... let... me... think... uh... uh... A SHADOW! That's it! I'm gonna have a shadow do da disclaimer. O.o I gotta stop it with the Monster(don't own that) drinks... Well, anyway... /drags some random shadow into the room/

Some random Shadow: Okay. SSAHC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts (for more, see chapter one). She DOES own the Volume 1 & 2 of the KH Manga that she bought today.

SSAHC: And da people sing 'HALEULUIA!' ! I don't, uh like, own da company... I just own the single books that I bought.

CI: And the choice of the votes is-/MD duck-tapes her mouth shut/

MD: ENJOY!

Sora: I. Wanna. Go. HOME! HULK SMASH! (that either...)

J-Man: Shake that laffy taffy, that laffy taffy girl. Shake tha- /keeps on singing/

SSAHC: MD, you MUST know J-Man. And how he always sings that durring class...

Code:

Talking

_Thinking_

**Singing**

/action/

(notes)

'notes on objects that have something to do with the story'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter two: Warning: Do not feed the Sora.

SSAHC: OKAY! TRUTH OR DARE IT IS!

Leon: I knew this wasn't going to be good... /looks at title/ O.o /Has that 'WTF' face/ WTF? (See? told you! nyh/sticks out tounge/)

MD: It won't be THAT bad!

SSAHC: OKAY! LETS START!

CI: Okay. Sora? Truth or dare?

Sora: Truth! (I know! I'm starting it out lame!)

CI: K. Do you like Riku?

Sora/Makes da famous 'WTF'/Sora-pout face/ HELL NO!

CI: Are you sure? I mean REALLY sure? I mean POSITIVLY ABSOLUTLY sure/Starts poking him with Froot Loops./

Sora: SSAHC.

SSAHC: Just call me Bob. That's my weird name that CI calls me.

Sora: Uh... T or D?

SSAHC: Dare!

Sora: I dare you to... uh... watch Barney then Tele-Tubbies! (Evil music going 'Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun!' in da background.)

SSAHC: YOU /BEEP/ING LITTLE /BEEP/ OF A /BEEP!

Da game continues while SSAHC goes and does her dare.

Oh. Wait. It can't. SSAHC is next... Oops! My bad! Hehe...

Double Oh. Why am I writing this if I gotta watch da shows? Double Oops! My bad.

Just then, SSAHC just somehow magicly appeared. HUZZAH!

SSAHC/REALLY pissed off right now.../ Axel. Dare or dare?

Axel: Uh... DARE/smiles and acts REALLY proud of himself/

SSAHC: I dare you... to... uh... GO SWIMMING!

Axel: NO! You evil... uh... THING! Yah. That's it. /goes swimming anyway. starts drowning... oops/

And now, since I felt like it...

Everyone. Even Axel but not SSAHC/Has a MEGA 'WTF" face right now... yeah.../

MD/for no apperent reason/ YO MAMA!

And all was right in da world! YAY! Happy happy happy happy happy happy hap-

We inturupt this program to bring you a special report.

Reporter 1: POP-TARTS FLY! Part of this comeplete breakfast. Pop-Tarts! Crazy good!

We now return to your regular scejualed(Whah! Can't spell 4 my life...) program.

Which has been cansled due to miss-spelling.

Happy happy happy hpayafpoasehjfpalwefnjvpoaejnd! YAY!

Axel: Uh... Riku /while compleatly fogetting that you gotta ask 'Truth or Dare' durring this game.../ I dare you to... uh... give Sora a kiss! (And da music goes 'Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun!)

Riku: Fine. /Goes over to Sora/ Hey Sora. /Everyone has those dinner plate-eyes/ Here. /Gives Sora a HERSHY'S KISS! (BOOH-YAH! BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMMIN'. HUH?)/

Sora: CHOCOLATE!

Riku: MD. Dare or dare. (Oviously, we aren't playing 'Truth or Dare' anymore... mainly cuz' I ran out of truths... DON'T KILL ME!)

MD: Dare.

Riku: I dare you to... uh... act like... uh... like... a... BIRD!

MD/Starts acting like a duck. Too bad it's duck season.../

Sora/Starts imitating MD. Though he gets himself in a zoo and people poke(mon) him through da bars./ HEY/sees everyone comming to see him/ Gimmie some chocolate!

CI: Sorry. Can't.

Sora: WHY?

Murlucxa: Because. We don't feel like it!

Sepheroth: Actually. The sign says 'Warning: Do not feed Sora.'

Leon: Wow. /can't beleve that the title made sense./ I can't beleve the title made sense... (I'm good... --)

SSAHC: OH YAH! Well I can't beleve it's not butter! Like, oh my god!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SSAHC: Well? What ya think? Same as before! Revew! Cuz' /Starts singing./

**Looooooooonelllllllyyyyyy. I'm so looooooonelllllllyyyyyyy. I have nobooooodyyyyyyy... To call my oooooown. OH! **

But I really can't beleve it's not butter! I mean REALLY! It's called butter. It IS butter, but it really ISN'T so... OVER LOAD! SYSTIM ERROR!

Everyone/Gets ready for explosin/

SSAHC: #boom# /It was really pathetic/

Riku: Please! Just Revew! Oh, if you wanna be a disclaimer or part of the story (which I would then think you're crazy...) Just send in a revew sayin' so. It needs the name you're gonna go by, likes anddislikes (characters count.), personality, and what you wanna have intrest in in here(like hobbies). We could use another sane person here...

Sora: We can escape! Da authoress's dead/Tries to escape. No such luck.../ Damn! No such luck... This feels like De-sa-vu...

Riku: See? Noooooooothing but idiots.

Ansem: DARKNESS! (Translation: I know... It's like, SO weird... Hey. Where's MD and CI? I thought they were here. Oh. I share your pain, SSAHC. It's not butter, but it is... Hmmmm...)/Goes into as deep of thought as Ansem-enly possible. Which is nill. Well. Not really./ DDAARKKK NESSSSSSS NESS DARK DARK DARKNESS! (Translation: BYE!)


	3. Know Your Stars: Riku

SSAHC: Welcome one and all! I thank you peoples for coming! The only thing I have to say is that I don't own 'Know Your Stars' and 'Kingdom Hearts'. You know, I've never seen 'Know Your Stars' before. I've seen the 'Late Show'. I don't know which one, though… Oh. Just for saying that, I guess I have to also say that I don't own the 'Late Show'. Any of them.

KI: ON WITH DA FIC!

MD: What do I get to say?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Know your stars: Riku

Riku (Muahahahahaha!) walked onto the empty stage. It was quiet. TOO quiet. (Dun dun duuuuun! Or scary music. Whichever you perfer... Heck, I'll even settle for Mission Imposible music! Me like that. Oh, GREAT. NOW I have to say that I don't own Mission Imposible either. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!)

"Hello?" he called, while sitting on a, no, THE comfy couch. Ooo! Spooky! (Don't own that. I mean 'the comfy couch'.)

**Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready to clown around? No. Wait. Keyblade, keyblade, keybl- AGUH! Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…**

"Who's there!" asked Riku, asking into nothingness! Dun dun DUUUUN! (Wait, I said that already...)

**Riku, he's secretly afraid of Moogles…**

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT!" yelled a confuzzlededlded Riku.

**Yes you are.**

"AM NOT!"

**Hey Riiiiikuuuu…**

"WHAT!"

**Koupo.**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Riku, running off the stage.

**Riku's a mama's boy…**

"Am not, damn it!" shouted Riku, who just magicaly appeared back on da comfy couch.

"Riku! Watch your mouth!" yelled his mother.

"Yes mommy." He said.

**Riku is secretly in love with Sora.**

"WHAT THE HELL! NO I'M NOT! YOU'RE SICK!"

**No, I'm perfectly fine. I even took my temprature this morning. **

"Ugh…" Riku rolled his eyes. "Not THAT kind of sick…"

**Riku, he is secretly cheating on his secret love with Sora.**

"AM NOT!" yelled Riku.

**So, you ADMIT to your secret love with Sora.**

"What? No!"

**Riku, he is cheating on Sora. He is with Kenny (from South Park). (I don't own SP either...)**

"WHAT! HELL NO!"

"Riku, how could you!" shouted Sora from the audience. "I thought we were a couple!"

"Hmhmmhhmff!" shouted (?) Kenny, also in the audience.

"DIE!" Sora yelled, and chopped off Kenny's head with his keyblade. (no show is complete without that.)

"Oh my god!" shouted Stan. "He killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" shouted Kyle.

"This sucks ass!" shouted Cartmen. "Let's go guys!"

Sora ran off crying. (It's raining right now… I mean in the real world… That was random…)

**Riku, he used to be a midget that jumped people. **

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MIDGET TO YOU!" shouted Riku.

**But took some growth junk from Wonderland so he would be tall. Now he just jumps people.**

"WHAT!"

**Riku sings.**

"Sure. Doesn't everybody?"

**Thing is, he sings 'Cuz I aint no holla back girl!'.**(Don't own.)

"WHAT THE HELL! I DO NOT!111one!shift1" (Sorry, love that...)

**Riku, he smokes banana leaves.**

"NO! IT'S PAOUPU LEAVES!"

**So you admit to smoking something!**

"What? No! I mean… AUGH!" yelled Riku as he stormed off the stage.

**So there you have it. The mama's boy that afraid of Moogles, cheats on Sora with Kenny, loves Sora, and is a steroid taking, paoupu leaf smoking, confuzzlededlded midget that jumps people that grew and now just jumps people: Riku.**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Backstage-

"Hey," says Sora. "Where's my 100,000 munny for yelling how Riku and I were a couple?"

**I never bribed you to say that.**

"Mommy!" yelled Riku as he ran for his mommy.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-After Riku randeded for his mommy-

**Sorry, I couldn't let Riku know I bribed you… It's in your house.**

"How'd it get there?" asked Sora.

**I know where you liiiiiiiiiive! Aaaaand. I see stupid people!**

"Stop looking in the mirror and you'll stop seeing stupid people!"

"Oooo! ZING!" shouted Kairi.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnnn!" shouted King Mickey. "You got served!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: So? You likey? 'Confuzzlededlded' is MY word! You gotta ask for it!

MD: Review people! And no flames. Tell us what should be the next character! It'll probably be an interview, so give us questions too!

KI: Muahahahahaahahaaaaa… Laterserses!


	4. 101 ways to know your obsessed with KH

SSAHC: YAYNESS! XD

Sora: Let me guess. New chapter?

SSAHC: Yepo!

KI: Sigh...

Riku: Oh well.

Ansem: Just get it over with...

MD: ON WITH DA FIC!

* * *

1: You stile your hair like your favorite character.

2: You take one of your mom's (or dad's) old-fashioned keys and start smacking shadows. (Guilty...)

3: Name your pets after the character they most resemble.

4: Take the time to rename all the characters with something that makes at least a BIT of sence. (Whistles innocently.)

5: You beat the game. In each level. And have seen EVERY cutsceen. Secret cutsceen. At least 10 times.

6: When you can say EVERY heartless, in order, by memory.

7: Can do the previous, only with nobodies.

8: Previous with all characters.

9: Can say EXACTALY how to beat the game. By memory. Including the best stratagies for each boss.

10: You know EVERY item in all the games.

11: You've memorized each special attack, in order regarding the form you choose like sword or staff.

12: You have all the posters, action figures, and anything else the venders of the WORLD had to give you that was KH related.

13: You're reading this. And saying how you've done some of these things.

14: You're sitting there reading that KH manga volume. That JAPANESE volume.

15: You learned Japanese just to be able to play KH: Final Mix and understand it. Because Japan wants to be all greedy and not send out the Final Mix game to the USA.

16: You know where and how to get each item.

17: You're sitting here typing this in 4:00 in the morning, and then claiming you're sick so you miss school, just to finish it. (...What?...)

18: You dress up every halloween as a KH character. Even when you're 31.

19: You sign everything with your favorite character's name.

20: You dress your dog up as a moogle. Pom-pom and all.

21: You know all the words to the theme song. The Japanese one. By heart. Both of them.

22: You finish every sentence with "Kupo!".

23: You know each line. By heart. Perfectly. And can say it with the game. Perfectly.

24: You spend all day perfecting your Sora pout.

25: You spend all day perfecting your Riku smirk.

26: You go on the roof of your house with a blindfold on, screeming "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE KEYBLADE!".

27: You spend all day making parodies of your favorite songs to include the KH cast. (Yeah. Done that.)

28: You're trying to teach your baby brother (or sister) to say "Kingdom Hearts" as their first word.

29: You rant on on how darkness is wrong, and there's always a light in the darkest of dark.

30: You do the same, only ranting on on how darkness is SO great.

31: You shout "Kingdom Hearts, fill me with supreme darkness!" to your basement door. (maaaaaaybeeeee...)

32: You say you're gonna go to the secret place, then you duck under your desk.

33: You say how (insert character's name) did that the other day.

34: You have imaginary friends that are related with KH.

35: You're still reading this. Still agreeing on how you did something from this list.

36: You have a imaginary White Mushroom named Bob and you think your best friend has a Black Fungus named Fred. (Pretty much... Yeah.)

37: You have a flat wooden sword you made yourself.

38: You buy star-fruits and call them Paoupu fruits.

39: You've set THE record for completely finishing, any of the games, really fast.

40: You can finish any one of the games in a day.

41: Correction. You can finish ALL of the games in a day.

42: You color you car like a gummi ship, you add 'wings' to it, add 'lasers', and call it a gummi ship.

43: You paint your bedroom door like the door to Timeless River, and think you'll be transported to Timeless River when you walk through it.

44: You think you can weild a ridiculusly large sword with bandages on it.

45: You put on a fake black angel wing, grow you hair out and dye it silver, get a fake seven-foot sword and call yourself Sepheroth.

46: The same, only you put on a fake black demond wing, a shirt with one long sleve and no sleve on the other arm, cut your hair and spike it and dye it blond, get a fake six-foot sword, cover it in bandages, and call yourself Cloud.

47: You spend all day perfecting your Kairi giggle.

48: You eat nothing but birds, fish, mushrooms, and fruit. Claiming you're an Islander.

49: You paint yourself black, get yellow contacts, and then runaround saying how you're anti-(insert your name here). (Hehehe?)

50: You get contacts that make your eyes yellow, then you claim your a heartless.

51: You STILL reading this. And agreeing.

52: You have at least 50 fics on KH.

53: You sold all your other games, claiming that KH was the only thing that was importaint.

54: Let's just say, your lawn now looks like a jungle... Neglecting your lawnmower.

55: You only have TV dinners so you can eat while playing.

56: You build a raft, put it in the water to use, and then ask your two best friends to come with you to see new worlds.

57: All you talk about is KH.

58: You know all the iems you get when synthisizing items, the order you get them in, and the items needed for each synthisis.

59: You call your best friend Sora.

60: You rant on on about how you shall vaquis the darkness. Even if it's just your basement.

61: You make your friends dress up, and act out one or all of the KH games.

62: You buy cutouts of the characters, set them up, and then talk to them.

63: You painted your room as if you were in your favorite world.

64: Every birthday party you've had since KH came out has been KH themed.

65: You contiue to have KH themed parties, even when you're 64.

66: You run around trying to cast spells. (I tried to use Magnet to retreve a baseball that got hit onto the school roof.)

67: You dress up as an orginization member, rant on on how you can't feel, and claim that you have no heart.

68: You dress up as an orginizaion member and try to use a dark-portal. (Hehe?)

69: You dress up as a heartless, punch people in the chest, and claim to be stealing their hearts.

70: You believe you can fly. (Courticy of Neverland.)

71: You think every time you dive into the sea, you'll turn into a mermaid (man). (Thanks to Atlantica)

72: You rent a scuba suit, dive to a coral reef, and then start swimming with the fishies singing "Under the sea". (Yeah. Pretty much.)

73: You get a duck, name and dress him as Donald, act like he has a short temper, think he can talk, and be convinced that he can cast spells.

74: You get a dog, name and dress him as Goofy, expect him to talk while saying "Ah-yuck!" at the end of each sentence, and give him a big sheild to weild. (Rhimes!)

75: Make a gunblade, get a fake (or not) scar on your face, grow your hair to sholder length, act... Squall-ish..., and call yourself Leon. And correct people that it's Leon, not Squall (Even though it IS Squall).

76: You think Yaoi is wrong. SO wrong. An think Yaoi should die. And try to actually kill it. Or the person who came up with SoraxRiku.

77: You think Yaoi is great. SO great. And think Yaoi should rule. And make little posters saying "Yaoi for president!". Or the person who came up with SoraxRiku should at least be president.

78: You randomly start singing "Simple and Clean" or "Sanctuary" in random places. (Who? Me?)

79: You actually do the before mentioned, with PERFECT pitch, tone, tempo, EVRYTHING. (I wish!)

80: You have more ideas than me on this.

81: You get a blond hamster, and then name it Roxas. (My classmate did that.)

82: The only thing your MP3 player has is KH music.

83: The ONLY music you have/listen to is KH music.

84: You spend how many hours perfecting on drawing KH characters or places.

85: You call a radio station and ask for them to play KH music.

86: You sue the station for not/not being able to play KH music.

87: You start a patition to have a KH area in Disney Land, World, etc.

88: You sue Disney Land, World, etc. for not having a KH place there.

89: You hope with all your heart that there will be as many KH games as there are FF games.

90: You have ideas for KH games. And they're actually worthy of being a game.

91: You come up with loads of KH characters. And they're worthy of being in a game.

92: You think there should be KH character shaped popsicles.

93: You spend all day perfecting talking like a Moogle. Kupo!

94: You dress like Yuffie, you get ninja stars, say "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!", and think you're Yuffie.

95: You can tell what each card is, where you get it, what it does, and what the slates are from the CoM game.

96: You can say where EVERY character, heartless, and nobody is.

97: You can say each item that each bad guy drops. Including the rarity.

98: You remember each blueprint for each gummi ship, what the bad ships are, and what they drop.

99: You know exactally what each ship peice does, and how to make a ulti-ship.

100: You have EVERY item in the game.

101: You have bared with me, laughed, and said that you did some of these things.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: Fhew! That was LONG. I did some of these things...

CI: Next time, don't do the whole thing durring the same day you started it when you make a list.

SSAHC: Shut up. Ow... My fingers hurt...

MD: Hehehe... Well, night people! It's like 10:50 on 5/8/2006.

Sora: Yeah, we're gonna start saying the dates we finish chapters.

Riku: That way, people will know how old a offer, contest, all that stuff, is.

Ansem: SS's gonna start a series of contests. If you finish them, you'll get a certificet saying you finished the chalenge. It'll give you a bit of pride to show off...

SSAHC: I'm also gonna do a parings chart. It'll give you peeps some ideas! Review and say what you think!

Axel: Got it memorized? SS doesn't own KH.

SSAHC: PS. More to come:D


	5. WTF was I thinking AnsemXMoogle!

SSAHC: Yeah. I'm doing it. I know. Scary.

MD: You. Are. THE. Craziest person EVER.

KI: No comment.

Sora: SS, have you been sniffing paupu leaves again?

SSAHC: No I haven't. They're, uh, Riku's!

Riku: No they're not!

Ansem: #just comes in# Hi people! Sorry I'm late! So. What's next on the story list?

SSAHC: Uh… Let's just say it's a romance. Well, as romance-ish as I can make it… Witch is almost not romance. More of a REALLY like fic. ... I feel weird... I'm so crazy... T.T

Ansem: Oh! That's a first! Lets see… #looks at the fic#

* * *

Ansem was wondering the castle of Hollow Bastion. He was all depressed. He was bored too. There was NOTHING to do. His dear Malificent had just left him for this Cid person. Whoever THAT was.

Yes. Today was a VERY depressing day.

Ansem was walking down one of the halls, wonder what to do.

Hm… Then, it hit him! He would go to random worlds!

Yes. That would do.

He went to his gummi ship, it was completely black. He pressed a random cowardant and pressed the warp button.

As he came out of the ship, he had found himself in a town.

Just his luck. It was Travers Town.

Happy happy joy joy.

Oh well. Might as well look around.

After a bit of wandering, he Ansem had come across an accessory shop.

He decided to look inside.

As he walked in, he noticed a man behind the counter. He was reading a book.

"Can I help you?" asked the man, not looking up from his book.

"Um… No thank you. Just looking," replied Ansem.

"Okay, just tell me if you need any-" the man stopped in mid-sentence because by the time he looked up, Ansem had gone up a ladder he had noticed.

"I've got to lay off the alcohol…" the man mumbled to himself. He turned a page and continued his book, not giving the man a second thought.

"Hello?" called Ansem when he had gone into the second floor room.

The place was completely empty save for some posters, a furnus, and some random papers scattered about.

This didn't mean anything to Ansem, though. He wouldn't even have commented on it. He was used to such a mess of paper. His study wasn't the neatest.

As he was about to leave, the door of the room opened.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" called a voice.

It was the greatest voice Ansem had ever heard.

It was squeaky, but to Ansem, it was like a thousand little mice angels singing.

Ansem liked mice. That was one of his secrets.

I mean, he's all big and bad and junk. But MICE?

That just wouldn't settle with his ego very well.

No one understood geniuses.

Then walked in a short white creature. It had round ears and a red pom-pom on it's head.

He just wanted to reach out and flick that pom-pom and watch it go back and forth.

"Hello, kupo?" the creature asked. "Uh. Are you okay, um, sir, kupo?"

Ansem wasn't fazed by the pause before "sir". His hair was so long that some people confused him for a woman.

But he LIKED his hair! I was cool!

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Ansem replied. That just wasn't right! Ansem didn't say "thank you"!

But the creature was just so cute!

Ansem couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything, kupo!" the creature smiled and turned around. Ansem noticed that the creature had little purple wings on it's back.

The creature looked back to get a better look at the strange man, but when it looked back, Ansem was gone.

"Oh well, kupo." Sighed the creature. Then it started singing something. You could distinguish some of the words along the lines of "a Moogle's life for me".

Ansem was at his study. It had been about a month since he first met the creature. He had been going back every day. Over the days, he had learned that the creature was a moogle. He had also learned a few things about this moogle.

The main thing Ansem knew was that he loved that little thing.

One of the days Ansem had brought a few things in. The moogle had made a charm out of the items. Ansem always wore it.

Yesterday, Ansem had brought flowers. It seemed a bit weird, but the moogle seemed to like them. Ansem didn't know that some people did bring flowers to moogles, but that was as thanks most of the time.

He had meant something else.

One day, about a year after the meet, Ansem had come in the shop. He hadn't come in for about a week. It was raining outside. Hard.

Ansem had come in with a trench coat on. The moogle saw him come in.

"Oh, hi Ansem, kupo!" the moogle greeted. He had grown accustom to Ansem's visits. In truth, the moogle didn't mind. It got lonely and boring when he would work alone.

The moogle had even started to teach Ansem how to synthasise. Ansem wasn't the best, but it was better than working alone. It made work go faster. Four hands are faster than two.

"Hello," greeted Ansem, "it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"I noticed, kupo." the moogle replied.

After a while, it was finally time to close the shop for the day. The moogle and Ansem swept up and put things away. The rain hadn't let up yet.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go back out, kupo…" sighed the moogle.

"…" Ansem didn't say anything. He was stairing at the moogle. Over the year, Ansem had gotten to love the moogle.

"Hello, kupo?" asked the moogle. "Are you still here?"

The moogle turned around, and Ansem picked up the moogle and kissed him.

The moogle started squirming. He got away and ran downstairs, screaming his little head off.

"Crazy man! There's a crazy man up there, kupo!" The moogle shouted. The sound of a slamming door sounded.

Poor Ansem.

He was crushed.

A week later, Ansem was at his study. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ansem said.

The door opened and closed.

Ansem looked up but no one was there. He was about to go back to his paper, but before he could, something latched on to him.

"Love you too, kupo." The moogle whispered into Ansem's ear.

* * *

Ansem: #in a state of shock# Ah, na, na, aah, da. #falls over#

SSAHC: Okay, that's not good. But I thought the story was pretty good! It wasn't super funny like I normally write!

KI: Where the hey did this come from!

SSAHC: Well, I had written a question to Ansem in the story "Not a game" by Dark Vain. Then this night, it's now 11:50 9/18/2006 now... Well, I was bored. Then suddenly, I remembered how I said that this was gonna be a pairing! So, I just typed it up. I hope you people liked it! Review please! And no big flames please!

MD: Oookaaayyy… Run. Just plain run. SS's crazy.

Sora: I'm scared.

Riku: Me too.

Moogle: I'm the scaredest. #hides#

SSAHC: REVIEW:D


End file.
